Dark Templar: The Trials of Kha'le
by Berkeleyite
Summary: After a brutal campaign against the Zerg, the head of a dark templar tribe dies in battle. His heir is betrayed and left to die at the hands of the Zerg. This is the story of Kha'le. Part 1


There is no light,

Only shadows in the dark.

There is no sound,

Only whispers of the wind.

There is no foe,

Only I remain.

-Dark Templar Mantra

Wearing capes of black, the Dark Templar marched silently in long lines to battle. The tribe was led by its Patriarch, Kha'lel, a Templar warrior who has seen his share of battle against the enemies of the Dark Templar, although he is past his prime. Having only heard rumors of the new Zerg enemy, Kha'lel stared warily at the teeming masses of Zerg in all of their brutal, bestial forms. Some ran on four limbs, while others had serpentine bodies and a pair of blade-arms. Most fearsome of all were the dreaded ultralisks. Measuring well over three meters tall, with four gargantuan legs and a giant pair of bladed tusks sprouting from its enormous armor-plated body, the ultralisk was a terrifying sight to behold.

Giving the Zerg no time to organize and assess his strength, Kha'lel signaled attack. And the Dark Templar let out a mighty roar that shook the earth. They drew their swords, a flash of shadows that inspire fear in all who have stood against the Dark Templar. Swift and deadly were those blades, wielded with cunning, guided by the powerful Templar minds to seek out the weak point, the chink between the armor. Unwavering, firm, yet gracefully wielded. The Zerg quailed, hearts sinking fast before the great line of shadows flashing again and again in mechanical precision. Each flash signaled the fall of one of their brethren, and countless were the times those shadow swords flashed, as the Templar warriors swept through the Zerg ranks like a great conflagration, leaving behind only twisted and broken bodies.

The awesome spectacle was made more surreal by the silence of the Templar after their battle cry. They did not grunt with the exertion of battle, nor did they exclaim in pain when they fell, nor did they let out cries of victory and satisfaction as they struck down their enemies. No, the Dark Templar were as wraiths, swift, deadly, and silent. The only sounds emitted were the shrieks of wounded and dying Zerg. The Zerg ranks held initially, then buckled. As more and more Zerg began to run away, the Zerg lines crumbled entirely and became a rout. The Templar broke ranks and gave chase, becoming hunters rather than warriors, running down their prey and dispatching them with a single quick blow.

Foremost in the ranks of Dark Templar warriors ran Kha'lel. Dark and formless was he, the only light coming from him was the cold glint in his eyes, a terrible sight to behold. Two score Zerg had he slain, yet his blood burned hot, a thirst to avenge his people. The Zerg did not give battle, but rather fled in all directions as he approached. His bloodlust overtaking him, Kha'lel ran blindly into the teeming mass of Zerg, slaughtering all that came within range of his deadly blades. Yet even in their defeat, the Zerg was cunning and dangerous, and having overcome their original dismay at the terrible power of the Dark Templar, now feigned fright and retreat. A noose was being drawn over Kha'lel as he raced ahead of his troops, leaving behind even his bodyguards.

Suddenly, the ranks of Zerg behind Kha'lel closed and like a surge of tide overflowing a speck of land, the Zerg closed in on him, claws and teeth intent on tearing Templar flesh. Four giant ultralisks descended upon him. Dismayed and caught entirely off guard, the Templar warriors surged ahead and hacked frantically at the Zerg masses to reach their beleaguered leader. But the Zerg would not be denied their prize, and fought savagely to prevent help from reaching Kha'lel. Piles upon piles of Zerg bodies formed, yet the Zerg lines held against the frenzied attacks of the Templar.

Fighting back another wave, the Zerg suddenly retreated. The Templar did not pursue, but rushed to the mound of Zerg bodies that marked Kha'lel's last stand. The Templar Patriarch had died nobly, as the masses of dead enemies beside his broken body gave testament to his skill with the blade. Biting back howls of rage and grief, six Dark Templar warriors bore their fallen leader from the field while the surviving Templar warriors pursued the fleeing enemy, slaughtering the retreating Zerg well after nightfall.


End file.
